The Doctor Is In
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: Seven year old Kurt Hummel isn't exactly living his dreams in Scotland, his parents are gone and he has no friends. But that's all about to change when a strange man lands a police box in his backyard. Doctor!Blaine Companion!Kurt
1. The crack

"Maybe send someone, like a fairy godmother, someone like my mama, she could fix anything." Kurt glanced warily at the crack in his wall. It was an odd crack, unlike any other he'd seen before. It was very long, and very thin, and very _scary._ Sometimes at night, he thought he heard sounds coming from it, talking, not necessarily to him, but jumbles of words and different voices. He sighed and unclasped his hands, and just then, there was an odd sound, but it wasn't coming from the crack. Later in his life he'd relate it to the sound of a plane, but it wasn't, it was more foreign, sort of like a _vwoosh vwoosh vwoosh_. He stood up and looked out his window, and with a gasp, he tugged on his robe and boots and ran down the steps, his tiny legs nearly tripping over themselves as he went. He wrenched open the front door and ran out onto the lawn. He walked over to the strange box

"Hello?" he called boldly, still wondering what in the world a police box was doing, laying on it's side, in his back yard. Just as he was about to creep forward, a man popped his head out of the box and smiled at Kurt.

"Hello, there!" Kurt jumped a bit

"Why are you wet?" he asked

"Fell in the library." He said

"But why are you wet?"

"The pool is in the library?" Kurt asked, blue eyes widening "you've got a whole library in there?" The man nodded and ran a hand through his soaked hair, and proceeded to climb out of the box. Normally, Kurt wouldn't talk to strangers, and this man was _strange_ but he had kind eyes, so Kurt let it slide this time.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, inching forward slightly, his boot crunching a stick, the man leaned down and looked into Kurt's eyes, smiling

"I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>I agree. This is the LAST thing I should be doing right now. I have school, and about a million other unfinished stories, but I'm an idiot, so i'm going to post this. Let me know if you'd like me to continue. <strong>

**If I happen to continue: This will mostly recount the episodes of Doctor Who (mostly in order) but in the perspective of Kurt and Blaine (Blaine's the doctor, obviously) it will change according to my views on things, and how I want the story to go. With that being said, Reviews would be nice. ;)**


	2. The Doctor

**Fixed some stuff, added a pretty important part at the bottom! I know it's not exact, but I didn't have the episode when I wrote this, so forgive any errors!**

* * *

><p>"The doctor?" Kurt asked, scrunching up his nose "you don't look like a doctor."<p>

"I'm a special Doctor." The man grinned "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Sure!" Kurt said, leading the man into the house "what do you like?"

"I don't know" the Doctor shrugged, Kurt raised a brow

"You don't know what you like to eat?" the Doctor shrugged again

"New mouth." Kurt nodded like he understood what that meant and continued leading the strange man into his house. As they walked through the door, the Doctor looked up

"I'm shorter." He said, frowning

"Shorter?" Kurt asked "how can you be shorter? You can't grow down, only up." The Doctor shook his head and smiled

"I'll explain it to you someday." Kurt frowned and continued onto the kitchen while the Doctor looked into the mirror hanging in the hallway.

"I suppose this'll do…" he mumbled to himself "the eyebrows though…" he chuckled and followed Kurt into the kitchen. The next twenty minutes consisted of Kurt feeding the Doctor practically everything in his kitchen, and the Doctor rejecting it all.

" My mommy drank coffee…you're growned up…maybe you'd like that?" the Doctor raised one, thick, triangular brow.

"Hmm…might as well give it a try." Kurt got to work and handed him the cup once he was done, the Doctor took a sip and Kurt winced slightly, waiting for him to spit it out. But instead, he leaned back in his chair and sighed

"This is good. I like coffee." Kurt smiled "have you got any Jammie Dodgers?" he asked, Kurt nodded

"They're my favorite!"

"They were mine too, I hope they still are." The doctor smiled widely as Kurt handed him the pack of cookies. He bit into one slowly, tentatively and then grinned

"Yes!"

oOo

"Where are your parents?" the Doctor asked, setting his mug down on the table.

"I…I don't know."

"What do you mean? Haven't you got parents?" he sounded upset, which in turn made Kurt panic.

"I live with my aunt." He said. He had adults ask him this all the time but he just _couldn't remember_.

"I…it'th…" he sighed at the sound of his lisp coming out.

"hey, don't get upset, it's alright."

"I'm not upthet." The Doctor chuckled

"Yes you are. Just calm down, I'll figure it out, okay?" Kurt nodded and focused on calming down. The Doctor leaned across the table slightly

"Now, I landed here for a reason…is there anything you need help with?" Kurt thought for a moment

"The crack in my wall." He said slowly "I prayed someone would come help me."

"Aha!" the Doctor jumped up "show me!" Kurt lead him upstairs and showed him the crack, which lead to the Doctor taking out something that glowed and shined it on the crack. He had this contemplative look on his face that Kurt didn't entirely understand, but understood enough to tell that it wasn't good. The Doctor pressed a button and suddenly a voice filled the house

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED." The Doctor looked to Kurt and raised a brow.

"Now…who is prisoner zero." Kurt shrugged

"I don't know…but that's what I've been hearing. Is…is he in my house?" Kurt asked, looking around warily,

"No, no, of course not." The Doctor assured, but he didn't seem too convinced of that, himself. He pulled out something long and metallic and pointed it at the crack. It made a weird sound and shone a green light on the crack…which suddenly started to close.

"There you go, good as new." The Doctor smiled, patting Kurt on the head. Suddenly a bell began to ring, the Doctor's eyes went wide and he began to run toward the door, Kurt quickly followed after

"No,no,no no! the engine's aren't phasing! It's gonna burn!" the Doctor said in a panic

"But it's just a box! How can boxes have engines?" the Doctor turned around

"It's not a box. It's a time machine." He said defensively

"A time machine? You've got a real time machine?" Kurt said, excited

"Yeah, but I won't for much longer if I can't get it stabilized. A five minute hop into the future should do it." He looked at Kurt

"I'll be back in five minutes." Kurt's eyes widened

"No! don't leave, please, I'll be alone!" he cried, he didn't want to be left alone again. The doctor smiled

"Only five minutes." Kurt sniffed, but nodded and followed the Doctor out into the garden as he climbed into the horizontal box and it…disappeared. Kurt blinked, because things just don't disappear like that. But then again, maybe they do. And the second it was gone, he rushed back up to his room, dug around for a suitcase and packed his belongings. Because one thing he knew for sure, when the Doctor came back, Kurt would be going with him. The small boy lugged the suitcase down the stairs and out into the garden, he didn't care that his aunt might come home to check on him in the middle of the night, because he wouldn't be there. He sat on the suitcase. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting, until his eyelids began to droop and his tiny body slumped over onto the bag, hands curled beneath his head, and he fell into a fitful sleep. Kurt had promised himself that he would wait, he would wait for this strange, wonderful man. But he had no idea just how long it would take.

**fasfskf KURT. Precious, baby Kurt. and Doctor Blaine...I love him.**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**(the chapters will most likely be getting longer from now on, this one's still kind of short)**


	3. Kurt

Kurt woke up to the sight of his ceiling and his blanket pulled tight around his shoulders. He blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the backs of his tiny hands. He looked to the ground, where his suitcase stood, leaning against his nightstand. The doctor hadn't come for him, but he really didn't mind, he assumed the doctor was a busy man, and after all, he had promised to come back for him. So Kurt got out of bed and dressed for the day, headed downstairs where there was a bowl of oatmeal and a note from his aunt waiting for him. He ate quickly and grabbed his backpack, running out to the bus stop as fast as his little feet could carry him. He waited for the bus and stepped on it when it came around. He walked all the way to the back as he always did and sat down in a seat by himself. He clasped his hands and waited for the ride to be over.

He barely listened in class, it was only addition, which he had already mastered. He waited until it was time to begin coloring, that was really his favorite part. He got out crayons and paper. He separated all the colors, peach, brown, darker brown, blue and red. But the blue he'd use for the box wasn't the right color. It wasn't exactly 'blue' enough, but he doubted anything really was.

Once he had collected all of his materials, he began to draw.

"Who's that?" The teacher asked over his shoulder, he jumped a bit at the sudden presence, but smiled up at her and

"The Doctor."

"Well, he doesn't look very much like a doctor, he's a bit raggedy." Kurt shook his head

"I don't think he's a normal kind of Doctor. But he said he helped people." He shrugged, understanding dawned on the teacher's face

"Ah, is this your imaginary friend?" Kurt thought for a second, he liked the idea of the Doctor being _his_ friend, even if the imaginary part was wrong. He'd never had a friend before.

"Yes." He said simply,

"Does he have a name?" she asked, Kurt shook his head

"No…just the Doctor." The teacher laughed and patted him on the head as she walked away

"Kurt's raggedy Doctor."

oOo

From then on, Kurt would tell anybody who cared to listen about his raggedy Doctor. He drew pictures, and even sewed little stuffed dolls together, one of himself and one of the Doctor. It was cute when he was younger, but as he got older and kept insisting that the Doctor was _real_ people just thought he was weird. He never gained many friends, and the few he had were even skeptical about his sanity. He never thought for one minute about just giving up. The Doctor was real, and he _would_ come back, even if Kurt had to wait a lifetime. For the most part, Kurt didn't mind waiting, it gave him something to look forward to, but on the other hand, waiting sucked. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the Doctor had come back that night, if he'd taken Kurt with him. Kurt wouldn't have gotten picked on. He wouldn't have been ridiculed or made fun of, or been thought to be insane by everyone in the small town he lived in. Which is why one day, on one of the many days he came home in tears, he flopped himself onto his bed and took the stuffed Doctor into his arms and held on, begging for him to return.

"Please come back. You'll fix it. I don't know how, but you will."

But he never came.

oOo

The Doctor pulled various levers and pushed all sorts of buttons as the machine around him made the familiar "VWHOOSH" sound. He was determined to get back, he'd figured it out, and it wasn't good. As the TARDIS landed, the Doctor stepped out and looked around the familiar yard before rushing to the house calling

"Kurt!" "Kurt! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing! You've gotta get out of there!" he ran into the house "Kurt, Kurt! Are you alright? Are you there?" he was becoming frantic, why wasn't he answering!

"Prisoner Zero is here, Prisoner Zero is here!" he caught his breath as he ran up the stairs

"Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand? Prisoner Zero is-"

one minute he was shouting for Kurt, and the next, nothing but darkness.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to barge into a house unannounced, but the Doctor wasn't exactly the master of 'good ideas'. He opened his eyes and took in the scene around him, a staircase, a door at the end of a hallway, his wrist was handcuffed to a radiator, and above him was a policeman speaking into a walkie-talkie

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained." He turned to face the Doctor as he moved, placing a hand on his hip

"Oi, you, sit still!" the Doctor cleared his throat, still quite confused

"Cricket bat…I'm getting…cricket bat."

"You were breaking an entering." He said, as if _that_ justified the bump on the back of the Doctor's head.

"Brand new me, that's all I need, a whack on the head." The Doctor grumbled, pulling once more at the handcuffs

"Could you just shut up! I've got backup on the wait."

"Wait, no…wait. You're a policeman." The man rolled his eyes

"And you're breaking and entering. See how this works?" the Doctor shook his head

"No. What're you doing here? Where's Kurt?"

"Kurt?" the policeman asked, raising a brow

"Yeah. Kurt. Little Scottish boy. Where is he? I promised him five minutes…but the engines were phasing. I must've gone a bit far. Has something happened to him?" the Doctor looked up, not expecting the sudden shine to the policeman's eyes.

"Kurt Hummel hasn't lived here in a long time." He swallowed loudly

"How long?" The Doctor asked warily

"Six months."

"No, no, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said two minutes! I promised!" he sniffed

the policeman turned away, and the Doctor tried to stand up again

"What happened to him? What happened to Kurt Hummel?" the policeman promptly ignored him and spoke

"Sarge. It's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Kurt Hummel." And the Doctor's blood ran cold. How late was he?

oOo

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The Doctor insisted

"I live here."

"But you're the police!" the Doctor said

"Yeah, and this is where I live! Got a problem with that?"

The Doctor looked like he wanted to argue further, but instead he looked behind the policeman for a second and then back, holding his gaze.

"How many rooms?"

"What?"

"on this floor. How many rooms are there, count them for me." The policeman frowned

"why?"

"Because it will change your life." He said, so seriously, Kurt had to comply

"Five." He said, and began to count "one, two, three, four, five."

"Six." The Doctor said,

"Six?" the policeman laughed

"Look." The doctor insisted

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't wanna look. Where you never wanna look. In the corner of your eye, look behind you." He turned around warily and gasped

"that's not possible! How is that possible?"

"There's a perception filter all around the room, I should've noticed it."

"But that's a whole room I've never noticed!" the policeman argued, and began to move towards the door. The Doctor struggled against the handcuffs

"Where's the key?"

"Dunno. I lost it."

"You lost it? Don't go near that door!" the policeman ignored him, and began to move towards the door again,

"Do not touch that door!" he yelled "Listen to me! Do not open that-" but the policeman had already turned the handle and was opening the door, the Doctor sighed

"why does nobody ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" the policeman stepped into the room

"My screwdriver. Where is it? Silver, blue on the end!"

"There's nothing in here." The policeman called, the Doctor rolled his eyes

"The thing stopped you seeing the whole room, you think you'll be able to see it?"

"Silver…blue at the end?" he called, the Doctor nodded

"Yeah. My screwdriver."

"It's here."

"Must've rolled under the door."

"Yeah," the policeman said, his voice shaky "then it must've…jumped on the table."

The Doctor began to pull on the handcuffs again,

"Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there, now!" he yelled, trying to make this boy listen.

Inside the room, the policeman picked up the screwdriver and made a face, as it was covered in something slimy and extremely unappealing.

"What is it? What's going on?" The doctor called, the policeman looked around

"I don't know…there's nothing here, but…"

"Corner of your eye."

"What is it?" he asked,

"Don't try to look at it! If it knows you've seen it, it'll kill you!" but despite his warning, the policeman began to look around, and finally, just glanced to the side and saw it. It was a big, awful, reptilian creature, the policeman emitted a high pitched scream, one that probably would have been mortifying if his voice wasn't that high naturally.

"Get out!" The Doctor screamed, the policeman ran out of the room and shut the door tightly behind him, and ran over to the Doctor, who grabbed the screwdriver from him and pointed it at the door, it made a strange sound and they heard the click of the lock. The Doctor then pointed the thing to his handcuffs

"Oh, what did the bad alien do to you?" he asked when the screwdriver didn't work, there was banging on the door.

"What's it doing?" The policeman asked, the Doctor gave him a look

"I don't know, getting dressed? Just run, your backup's coming, I'll be fine." the policeman faltered

"There is no backup."

"What? But I just heard you talking on your radio."

"It's a fake. It's a fake radio."

"But you're a policeman!"

"No. I'm a kissogram."

"Kissogram?" the Doctor asked just as the door burst open to reveal a man and a dog

"...What?" the policeman asked, looking down at the Doctor "But it's just a man and a dog." there was a growling noise, but it wasn't coming from the dog.

"Okay. That's weird."

"Got the vocalizations a bit mixed up, have you?" the Doctor asked "well, no need to worry, there's no backup coming, nobody will get you, there's no need to kill us." he looked up at the policeman "we're safe." and just then, there was a booming voice from outside

"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"Okay. Now we have backup. That's what I'm sticking to. We've got backup, that's why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence. Or the human residence will be incinerated." the voice repeated

"Okay...we're safe apart from...incineration." the policeman gave him a panicked look as the Doctor banged on the screwdriver

"Work, work, work!" and finally, it did, the Doctor pulled his wrist free from the handcuffs and stood up quickly "run!" he grabbed the man's hand and ran out of the house with him. He slammed the front door behind him and soniced it shut. They continued running toward the TARDIS.

"A kissogram?" The Doctor asked, the policeman rolled his eyes

"Yes, a kissogram! What's going on?"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policeman?" he continued on

"You broke into my house. It was this or a fireman, what's going on? Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your house disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!" the policeman said, sounding desperate

"Me too." the Doctor said cheekily, he pulled at the doors of the TARDIS, but no such luck "no, no, no, don't do this now! It's still rebuilding. It's not letting us in." the alien voice sounded again, the policeman grabbed the Doctor's arm, trying to pull him away. The Doctor pulled away from him as he caught sight of the shed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." he said, running over to it "I destroyed this last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces."

"So? There's a new one. Come on!" the policeman said, joining the Doctor by the shed.

"Yeah! But the new one's got old! Ten years old at least!" he stuck his finger out and rubbed it against the shed, and then licked his finger "twelve years. I'm not six months late. I'm twelve years late." the Doctor turned back around to look at the policeman, who was looking anywhere but at the Doctor.

"He's coming."

"You said six months." he said, walking closer "Why did you say six months?"

"He's coming. We gotta go." he said, shifting from foot to foot

"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?" the policeman suddenly turned, and the Doctor took a step back at the look on his face

"Well, why did you say five minutes?" the Doctor's eyes are wide as he takes in the policeman in a whole new light. This isn't just a policeman, hell, this isn't just a kissogram. This is Kurt Hummel. And he grew up. There was a heavy, uncomfortable weight in the Doctor's chest.

"...what?" he asked, his voice barely coming out in a whisper.

"Come on." Kurt said, swallowing thickly

"What?" the Doctor repeated in a haze

"Come on!" Kurt yelled, grabbing his wrist

"What?" the alien voice sounded again and the Doctor allowed himself to be lead up a pathway into a little village square. He turned towards Kurt

"You're Kurt." the boy looked back at him with too bright eyes, ones that had once shown with curiosity and youth and light, now just looked tired.

"You're late."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I transcribed a lot of the actual text, so you can pretty much say I barely wrote any of this. Oh well. Due to the fact that Kurt wasn't Kurt for half of this, he was 'The Policeman' it was really hard to make him in character, and act and think like Kurt, as well as the Doctor (Blaine) and I'm aware that they aren't very in character right now, but I assure you it's only for this chapter. They will be SO MUCH MORE them in the next chapter, if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>


	4. The Human Residence

The Doctor felt like he'd been hit in the chest.

"You're Kurt! You're the little boy!" the Doctor exclaimed, clearly distressed, how could this have happened? He'd been gone five minutes! Only…he hadn't. He'd left Kurt there for _years_, oh god, what had he done?

"I'm Kurt, and you're late." He said icily "we've established this." The Doctor took a deep breath to calm the pounding in his head. That little boy. How were they even the same _person_? That chubby, kind, freckle-faced little boy was now this…this man. He was tall and lean, he'd definitely lost his baby fat, his freckles were only _just_ visible, and those kind, curious eyes were distant. The Doctor had a sinking feeling that whatever had happened to Kurt in that time span wasn't good.

"What happened?" he asked, Kurt rounded on him

"Twelve years!" the Doctor's hand came up to rub at his head, effectively messing up his hair and getting and unpleasant amount of gel on his hand. Why he decided to put gel in it was absolutely lost on him.

"You hit me with a cricket bat!" The Doctor exclaimed, because that really wasn't necessary, and it had hurt.

"Twelve years!" Kurt shouted again, as if that was all the explanation that was required.

"A cricket bat!" the Doctor argued back

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists." Kurt said, the Doctor's eyes widened

"…Four?" he asked

"I kept biting them." The Doctor stifled a laugh, he could just imagine that tiny little boy trying to fight them off.

"Why?" he asked, Kurt shrugged

"They kept saying you weren't real." He said softly, "that and y'know, the constant bullying, more dumpster dives that I would've liked, and having almost no friends," the Doctor's heart clenched in his chest,

"Bullied? What? Kurt-" but before he could voice his concerns, or sit him down and make him tell the whole story, much like he wanted to, the voice sounded again.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." The Doctor looked to Kurt quickly

"I'm not forgetting this." he jumped up and quickly looked around them wildly until he saw the sound coming from an ice cream truck. He ran over to it, with Kurt directly at his heels.

"What are you playing at?" he asked the man in the window of the truck

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune!" he said frantically trying to shut the device off, the same phrase kept repeating itself over and over.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Kurt asked, looking around him, at people fiddling with their ipods or cell phones, apparently, the voice was everywhere. The Doctor suddenly ran off, Kurt followed. They ended up running into someone's house, when Kurt arrived, the Doctor was apologizing to the older lady and staring at the television. A big eye was darting around the screen and the phrase was blaring from it. The Doctor walked over to take a look at the remote when the woman turned to look at Kurt.

"Oh, hello Kurt, dear." She smiled "Are you a policeman now?" Kurt laughed nervously

"Sometimes!" the older woman looked confused

"I thought you were a nurse…" Kurt's cheeks colored

"I can be…a nurse."

"Or actually…a priest?" Kurt smile too tightly

"I dabble!" he said as the Doctor looked at him curiously

"Kurt, who's your friend?" she asked, smiling politely at the Doctor

"Oh, nobody special, just the…policeman, nurse, priest's old friend." He said, giving Kurt a look. Kurt's cheeks burned as he looked to the ground. The old woman still seemed confused

"I know you from somewhere, though, I've seen you before." The Doctor shook his head

"Not me. Brand new face." He stretched out his cheeks and smiled at her "first time on. Now what sort of job is a kissogram?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking at Kurt.

"I go to parties and I kiss people." He explained lamely "…with outfits. It's a laugh!" the Doctor looked at him in the sort of way that he didn't think it was a laugh _at all._

"You were a little boy five minutes ago!" Kurt rolled his eyes. The Doctor didn't like this one bit. Kurt's job was kissing people? He shouldn't be kissing anyone!

"you're worse than my aunt." The Doctor walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, narrowing his own

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt, so you can just pack those…outfits away." Before Kurt had a chance to argue, the Doctor turned around to the lady "and _that_ is not how I'm introducing myself." The Doctor crouched down in front of the radio and Kurt wondered what exactly was wrong with this man and how could he change his thoughts so quickly? It was giving him a headache. The Doctor continued to fiddle with the dial before announcing

"So it's playing everywhere, in every language, they're broadcasting this to the whole world." The Doctor suddenly ran to the window, opened it and looked up at the sky

"What are you looking at?" Kurt asked

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? Uh, they're gonna need a forty percent fission blast." Kurt had no idea what that meant, but he knew it wasn't good. And to make matters worse, just _then_ is the moment that Finn decided to step through the door. The Doctor backed him up against the wall

"But they'll have to power up first, so assuming it's a medium sized starship that would mean…" he thought for a moment "twenty minutes, how does that sound? Twenty minutes?" Finn looked extremely confused, which wasn't actually that abnormal.

"yeah." The Doctor decided "we've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Kurt asked

"Are you the Doctor?" Finn asked, and Kurt just wanted to slap him because _really_? Did this boy have no filter? The elderly woman made a sound of agreement

"He is, isn't he? The raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you did when you were little, Kurt, it's him!" Kurt just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. The Doctor just looked at him, a little bit amused

"Cartoons?" Kurt blushed and averted his gaze. "you did cartoons of me?"

"Shut up. I was a kid, you're a freaking magic man in a box, it made a good story."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, it's flattering, in fact-"

"Gran!" Finn interrupted "It's really him, isn't it!" the old lady nodded

"Finn, shut up!" Kurt nearly shrieked, surprising everyone, he locked eyes with the Doctor "twenty minutes to what?"

"The human residence." The Doctor explained "they weren't talking about your house. They're talking about the whole planet. Somewhere up there there's a starship. And it's going to incinerate your planet. Twenty minutes to the end of the world." Kurt's heart dropped. _End of the world?_ How were they going to fix this?

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Still mostly transcripted, though I added some of my own stuff, because honestly, how would this even make sense if I tried explaining it myself? The Doctors words are best, Kids. But I think you'll like the next chapter, we're meeting our 'Rory' ;)<strong>

**Reviews are always appriciated **


	5. Temporary

**Okay. *having doubts* I like who I chose as Rory because of how the story's going to progress and my thoughts for it...but I don't know. So for now, this is a temporary chapter to gauge your guys' opinions on it, to treat it like a draft. It may be changed and has the potential to be changed. **

**ps. If any of you would like to discuss this with me, _please_ PM me so we can talk. I need some help with figuring out characters. **

**thanks :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran outside and, naturally, Kurt followed him.<p>

"Where am I? What is this place?" The Doctor asked, glancing around the little village. It was small and confined and…not a place the Doctor had imagined Kurt to be living in.

"Leadworth." Kurt explained, the Doctor raised a brow

"where's the rest of it?" Kurt sighed and flung out his arms

"This is it."

"Well, is there an airport?"

"no."

"A nuclear power station?" Kurt gave a humorless laugh

"Ha, no." Kurt chuckled humorlessly "We don't even have a damn theatre, you think we have a nuclear power station?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes

"Where's the nearest city?"

"Half an hour away." Kurt said, crossing his arms and staring at the Doctor.

"We don't have half an hour, do we have a car?" Kurt shook his head

"No." The Doctor gave him a desperate look

"Well that's great. Fantastic, that is, we've got twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office." He paused "and it's shut." He looked at Kurt, narrowing his eyes "Why do you _live_ here?" he hadn't even known Kurt for a day and he knew that Kurt was absolutely not a small town boy. Kurt shook his head, and smiled bitterly

"Don't ask me." The Doctor suddenly gripped his chest

"What're we going to do? We've got twenty mintes-" he fell back onto the curb "this is too soon. I'm not done yet."

"What do you mean 'not done?'" Kurt asked

"Still cooking." The Doctor explained, which clarified, well…nothing

"You said you were 'still cooking' twelve years ago!" Kurt said, the Doctor smirked

"Ah. Twelve years for _you_, which I am sorry about, by the way" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Shut up." Kurt was ready to go help him up, when a shadow fell on them

"What's going on? Why is it dark?" the shadow past, but as it did if left the sun looking odd.

"What's wrong with the sun?" he asked, the Doctor jumped up "nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere and now they're getting ready to boil the planet."

Kurt shook his head as people began to gather around, filming the sun with their phones. They really had no idea…but come to think of it, Kurt really had no idea either. He suddenly questioned why he was doing this, this man that had left him so long ago just comes back and what? Expects Kurt to trust him? Absolutely not.

"This is a wind-up." He said suddenly, and the Doctor was right in front of him, looking concerned

"Why would I wind you up?" Kurt narrowed his eyes

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me." Kurt swallowed loudly and looked away

"I shouldn't have done that." The Doctor looked at him with sad eyes

"Oh, don't say that, never say that." He smiled "The little boy I knew, albeit briefly, would've believed anything fantastical, what happened to him?"

"I grew up." Kurt said, swallowing the lump in his throat, The Doctor smirked

"Well, you never wanna do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. I missed it!" he began to look around, and smacked his forehead, once, twice. "What did I see? I saw…what did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw…" then suddenly he turned to Kurt "twenty minutes! Twenty minutes, I can do it, twenty minutes till the earth burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye…or stay and help me." Kurt narrowed his eyes for a moment before saying

"No." and pushing the Doctor up against the nearest car and holding onto the front of his wrinkled shirt.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor said, looking almost scared of Kurt

"No!" he repeated and opened the car door, and stuck the Doctor's tie in it, slamming it shut and locked the door.

"No! Kurt, what are you doing!" he tried to remove his tie, to no avail "Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" Kurt asked

"You know who I am!" Kurt laughed shortly

"No. Really. Who are you?"

"Look up. Look at the sky. End of the world. Twenty minutes." He said frantically

"Better talk quickly, then." The Doctor sighed and fiddled around in his pocket for a moment before taking out an apple and throwing it at Kurt, who caught it quickly.

"Hi. I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler, everything I told you twelve years ago was true." His eyes softened "I'm real. What's happening is real. Look at the sky, Kurt, in if you don't let me go, everything you've ever known will be over. I'm man in the box, Kurt, the magic mad man in the box, the raggedy Doctor, _your_ Raggedy Doctor." He said, pleading desperately with his eyes "You know me, Kurt." Kurt frowned as he examined the apple. He knew it was the same one. The same one he gave to the Doctor twelve years so. He'd drawn a smiley face on it, hoping that maybe it would make the fruit a bit more appetizing, and it was still fresh as the day he gave it to him.

"Well, that would be kind of nice, actually, the world ending." The Doctor gave him an incredulous look "I don't believe you." The Doctor frowned

"Please, Kurt, believe."

"I've had a hard time believing in anything, lately." Kurt said. The Doctor grabbed Kurt's hand in both of his

"just for now. For twenty minutes, just believe in me for twenty minutes." Kurt looked conflicted, but nodded and unlocked the car, the Doctor pulled his tie out.

"What do we do?" Kurt asked, the Doctor pointed to a lady in scrubs standing in the park.

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor began to run, and Kurt followed after him. He caught up with the nurse and grabbed the phone out of her hand, looking at it closely.

"The sun's going out and you're video taping a man and a dog. Why?" the nurse looked at him for a moment before turning to Kurt with a smile.

"Kurt!" at the Doctor's strange look, Kurt explained

"This is Mercedes, she's…a friend." Mercedes frowned

"Girlf-"

"My _best_ friend. That is a girl. Hence…girlfriend." Mercedes gave him a look

"Kurt!" Mercedes said irritably, the Doctor promptly ignored them both.

"Man and a dog. Why?" Understanding dawned on Mercedes' face.

"That's him!" she said suddenly, Kurt put a hand over his face

"Just answer the question, please." Kurt begged, cheeks burning

"It's him, though! The Doctor! The raggedy doctor!"

"Yeah!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing up his hands "he came back!" Mercedes shook her head and put a hand on her hip

"But he was a story… a game." The Doctor sighed impatiently and grabbed Mercedes by the shoulders, turning her around.

"Man and a dog. Tell me now!" Mercedes' eyes were wide

"Excuse you!" she said before sighing "… he can't be _here_ cause he's-" the Doctor nodded and joined Mercedes in finishing the sentence "in the hospital, in a coma." Mercedes frowned

"…yeah." She said skeptically, and shifted her gaze to Kurt with a look that clearly said _'you seeing this too, right?'_ Kurt nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Knew it!" the Doctor exclaimed "Multiform, you see? It can disguise itself as anything, but it needs a mental link. A living but dormant mind." Behind them, the man…or the dog, none of them were very sure, barked. They all turned and the Doctor strode up to him.

"Prisoner Zero." He said

"…what, there's a prisoner zero?" Mercedes asked, Kurt nodded

"Yes, unfortunately." Suddenly, a ship flew in and began to hover over the church, a giant eye began to scan out the area.

"See? That ship is up there scanning for non-terrestrial activity." He pulled out the screwdriver "and nothing says non-terrestrial like my screwdriver!" he pointed it towards the sky and pressed the button. Suddenly, a streetlamp exploded, car alarms began to go off, and Mercedes yelped and clung to Kurt.

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" the Doctor said, looking around at the chaos. The dog-man barked and growled at the Doctor, who took a step back, but pointed the screwdriver at a telephone box, which exploded loudly…right before the screwdriver itself exploded.

"No, no, no! Don't _do_ that!" he said frantically, trying to pick up the pieces. The starship began move away

"No! Come back! He's here! Prisoner Zero's here! Come back!"

"Doctor!" Kurt called "it just sort of…melted down the drain." He turned around quickly and threw his hands up in the air.

"Well _of course_ it did." Kurt looked at him like he'd gone mad, which was actually very possible.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

They stood, standing in front of the drain where the thing had melted. Just looking down into it.

"So that…thing," Kurt said, sounding utterly disgusted. "That thing, hid in my house for twelve years?" the Doctor shrugged

"It's a multiform. They can live for millennia, twelve years is just a pit stop."

"So…why did they come right when you showed up?" he asked, looking to the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"They came for the prisoner, but they followed me…they're only late because I am."

Mercedes looked to Kurt with a slightly panicked expression

"What is he talking about?"

"Nurse lady, gimme your phone." The Doctor said, holding out a hand

"But he's not real!" Mercedes cried "he was never real!"

"Phone!" the Doctor demanded, and Mercedes shoved it into his hand.

"It was just a game! We- we were kids, you made Finn dress up like him!" Kurt's cheeks burned

"these pictures," the Doctor said, holding out the phone a little _too_ close to Mercedes' face. "There all coma patients."

"Yeah,"

"No. They're the multiform. Eight patients. Eight disguises."

"But there was a dog…the dog is in a coma?" Kurt asked, the Doctor shook his head

"the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, multiform get's a dog, laptop!" and he was off, Kurt stood staring after him like some sort of child. He'd wished all these years for the doctor to come back and finally, he had, and Kurt was very seriously doubting his sanity. Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand and they made their way towards the hospital.

"Kurt, you need to _talk_ to me." Mercedes said, Kurt gave her a look, then sighed

"Okay, I promise I will as soon as this is over."

"But why did you say-"

"When this is over. Okay? I have a lot of explaining to do." Mercedes hummed in agreement as they tried to get past a bunch of people, who began to talk to Mercedes. After a moment she turned back to Kurt,

"Uhm…Kurt…we can't get through."

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on." Kurt sighed "phone him?" Mercedes suggested

Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed the number, it rang a few times before someone picked up

"Doctor? Yeah, we are…no, we can't get through." He looked confused

"Well, what did he say?" Mercedes asked

"to…look in the mirror?" he looked over "aha!" he smiled "uniform!" he held the phone back to his ear "how're you gonna get here? You need a car."

_"Oh, I've uh…commandeered a vehicle."_ The Doctor said, and Kurt could her the smile in his voice. He smirked and hung up the phone, going to make his way through the crowd.

oOo

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how it happened. A woman had called out to him, saying she thought one of the doctor's were dead. And then, the woman and the little girls had started talking at the same time, and Kurt's blood ran cold because that _thing_ was standing right in front of him.

"Oh, I'm always getting that wrong. So many mouths." She laughed and Kurt cringed, gripping the phone tighter. There was a voice in his ear

"Kurt!" the Doctor called "Kurt, what's happening?" Kurt and Mercedes began to run down the corridor, looking back every few seconds only to see the multiform chasing them. His breath was coming in short pants by the time they got to the ward and shut the door behind them, Mercedes sticking a broom in between the handles.

"Kurt, talk to me!" the Doctor cried

"We're in the ward," Kurt panted "we locked the door, but it's getting in."

"Shh, shh, calm down, which window are you in?"

"What?"

"Which window?" The Doctor repeated

"First floor, on the left, four from the end." Kurt said, and suddenly the door burst open, and Prisoner Zero stood in front of them, still in the form of the woman and the children.

It began to speak

"Oh dear, little Kurt Hummel. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Kurt Hummel. Waiting for his magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Kurt." Kurt's heart stopped in his chest, his phone buzzed, he flipped it open to reveal a text 'DUCK' he complied, pulling Mercedes down to the floor with him just as the ladder of the fire truck came crashing through the window, the Doctor not far behind it. He put his arms around Kurt and Mercedes' shoulders

"Right! Hello! Am I late? No! we've still got three minutes, still got time!"

"Time for what, time lord?" the creature asked the Doctor's eyes narrowed

"Take the disguise off. The Atraxi will be here in a minute. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me." The multiform argued "if I am to die, let there be fire." The Doctor rolled his eyes

"oookay, you came here by opening a crack in space and time, just do it again. Leave."

"I did not open the crack." The Doctor frowned

"Somebody did."

"The Doctor in the TARDIS really doesn't know." The multiform laughed "doesn't know, doesn't know!" it looked at the Doctor, "the universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the creature, like he was speaking a different language.

"Aaand we're off, look at that!" the Doctor smiled, pointing to the clock behind the multiform. "All the clocks are set, the news is all over the world." He held up the cell phone "the word is zero. And if It were me up there, I would be able to trace it back to it's source, which is, by the way, right here." He wiggled the phone a bit as a bright white light shone through the window. "ooh, look, I think they found us!"

"while I'm in this form they won't be able to detect me. They tracked the phone, Doctor, not me." The Doctor only smirked

"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare... Who da man?" he threw his arms wide, Kurt and Mercedes stared at him because honestly, he really shouldn't say that. At their silence, the Doctor turned around, looking a bit hurt

"oh, well I'm just never saying that again. Fine."

"I shall take a new form." The Multiform announced, The Doctor laughed

"Oh, sure, that takes months."

The multiform smirked

"I've had years." The multiform began to glow as Kurt suddenly dropped to the floor, the Atraxi ship was still scanning the windows. The Doctor ran over to Kurt

"What the _hell_?" Mercedes exclaimed, dropping to the floor beside them.

"No! Kurt!" the Doctor cried, putting his hands on either side of Kurt's face "No! Come on! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake! Kurt! Please!" beside him, Mercedes gasped suddenly

"Doctor!" she pointed, he followed her gaze to look up at…himself?

"Well, rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"…it's you." Mercedes said, giving him a strange look

"Me? Is that what I look like?" he asked, standing up, taking a closer look

"You don't know what you look like?"

"I got a glimpse…god, is that _really_ what my eyebrows look like?" he shook his head "why me, though? You're linked with him. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." And suddenly a younger Kurt, he must've been around twelve or thirteen came around from behind the Doctor, holding his hand. He was skinny and small, his chestnut hair was perfectly done, but there was a harsh looking bruise around his left eye. The Doctor winced.

"Poor Kurt, still such a child inside. Trying to live through the torture and waiting for his magic Doctor he knows will return and save him. What a disappointment you've been." The Doctor's heart fell into his stomach. What had _happened_ all those years he was gone?

"No," he said suddenly "he's dreaming of me because he can hear me." He crouched down next to Kurt and placed his hands on his face once more, lifting his head off the ground a bit.

"Kurt. Don't just hear me, _listen_. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did, you stubborn kid," he shook his head

"You went in the room. You went inside. Kurt... dream about what you saw." The multiform began to change before their eyes, right back into the awful creature it was.

**"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." **The creature hissed at the Doctor

"Silence, Doctor, Silence will fall." The Doctor frowned. Well what on earth did _that_ mean?

"The sun's going back to normal…that's good, right?" Mercedes asked from where she was still kneeling next to Kurt.

"Yes, yes, we've done it" the Doctor smiled, then looked down at himself "Well, I'm off to, ah…raid some sick people's clothing, take care of Kurt for a moment, wont' you?" Mercedes nodded

"Kurt, are you okay?" she asked "Are you with us?" Kurt sat up, propping himself up on his elbows

"What happened? Where's the Doctor?"

"He's off changing, he'll be back." Kurt nodded

"Ugh, I'm dizzy." Mercedes made a small sympathetic noise

"Take it easy." Suddenly, the Doctor popped back into the room

"hey, Mercedes," she looked up "remember before when I said we've done it? Well, we hadn't, but now we have!" he smiled widely and continued tying his tie "The Atraxi were still going to destroy your planet, but you guys are really no threat, so…basically, they're gone, you're safe, don't worry about it." Mercedes nodded, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Beside her, Kurt groaned. The Doctor chuckled

"Hey, there." Kurt blinked at him "I know, mind infiltration isn't the best feeling in the world." Kurt smirked

"Neither is waking up to you wearing…what is that? Schoolboy chic?" the Doctor frowned

"I like it. The Blue and red is nice. I do wish it had a bowtie, though…I'll have to find one of those." Kurt sat up further and rubbed his eyes

"So that's it? They're gone? Who were they?" but when he opened his eyes…the Doctor was gone.


	6. All of Time and Space

Kurt sat in his room, gazing out his window when something in the garden caught his eye. A flash of blue. He instantly got up and ran outside, when he arrived, the Doctor was leaning up against his box, smiling.

"Sorry about running off." He said "brand new TARDIS, bit exciting, I just took a quick hop to the moon and back." Kurt stared at him for a moment before

"…Its' you. You came back." The Doctor's smile softened

"Course I did. I always come back." He took a step closer "…something wrong?" Kurt scrunched up his nose

"You changed the clothes?"

"Found my wardrobe in the library." Kurt smiled

"You got a bowtie."

"Bowties are cool." Kurt crossed his arms and swayed a bit

"Are you from another planet?" he asked

"yeah." The Doctor said simply

"…kay."

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked, smirking at Kurt

"what?"

"Other planets. Wanna check some out?"

"…what does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"it means…well, it means….come with me,"

"where?"

"Wherever you like." Kurt shook his head and took a step back

"All that stuff…the dog, the hospital, the aliens."

"Oh, don't worry, that's only the beginning." He said, patting the side of the TARDIS

"but all that…amazing stuff…" Kurt began to glare at him "that was TWO years ago!"

"oh…oops?" the Doctor looked apologetic, and Kurt found that he really couldn't stay mad. "So that's…"

"Fourteen years." Kurt said irritably, The Doctor smirked

"Fourteen years since coffee! Kurt Hummel, the boy who waited, you've waited long enough." Suddenly, Kurt brightened

"When I was a kid…you said there was a swimming pool in the library…"

"Yeah," the Doctor frowned "not sure where that's gotten off to…so, coming?"

"no." Kurt shook his head, the Doctor raised a brow

"you wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up."

"You keep saying that." The Doctor smirked "but I really don't think you have." He snapped his fingers and the doors to the TARDIS opened, Kurt looked inside it. He looked back to the doctor, giggled a bit and stepped inside. He looked all around, taking in the massive room.

"Soo," the Doctor said, barely containing his smile as he moved around Kurt and ran up the steps, he threw out his arms "any passing remarks? I've heard them all." Kurt stayed silent as he looked around, it was truly unlike anything he'd seen before. There were wires and tubes everywhere, and a giant cylinder on a platform in the middle of it all. Circled around it was a control panel with more levers and buttons than Kurt had ever seen in his life. As he finally registered what the Doctor said, he looked down at him self and said

"…I'm in my pajamas." The Doctor looked a bit crestfallen, but smiled nonetheless

"I've got plenty of clothes in the wardrobe, don't worry," he chuckled "might even find the pool in there, so…all of time and space, everything that is or was or ever will be…where do you wanna start?" Kurt raised a brow and crossed his arms

"You're so sure that I'm coming." He said

"Yes. I am."

"Why?"

The Doctor looked at Kurt like it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world

"Because. You're the little Scottish boy in the English village, and I know how that feels." Kurt looked away, because that was a little too accurate, even if it wasn't all about location.

"Somehow, I really don't think you do." He said softly "still doesn't explain why you think I'm coming." The Doctor gave him a look

"All these years of living here and you've still got that accent." He smiled "yeah, you're coming." Kurt bit his lip, because no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he really, really wanted to go.

"Can you get me back by tomorrow morning?" he asked, the Doctor nodded

"It's a time machine, of course I can, I can get you back five minutes ago if you wanted. Why? What's tomorrow?" Kurt shrugged

"Oh, nothing, y'know just…stuff." He said quickly, the Doctor frowned at him

"okay then, back in time for…stuff." He said suspiciously, but before he could question more, something rose out of the console and the Doctor cheered, grabbing it quickly

"Lovely! A new Sonic!" he patted the console lovingly "thanks, dear." Kurt raised a brow but interrupted, saying

"Why me?" the Doctor looked over, like he'd forgotten Kurt was there

"Why not?" he asked, Kurt frowned

"No, seriously, this doesn't just happen, people aren't like this with me. You've got to have a reason."

"I dunno, fun?" The Doctor said "why do I have to have a reason, I don't see why you're so different."

"People always have reasons." Kurt said, "and believe me, people here think I am." and the Doctor stuck the thing in his front pocket and walked over to Kurt

"Do I look like people?" he asked, Kurt sighed

"Yes!" Kurt said "Yes, you left me, that makes you look more like 'people' than anyone!" the Doctor blinked

"I'm not going to leave you again." he said seriously "no matter what I do I will not leave you again." he said and moved closer, speaking softly "I can tell when someone needs me."

"That's the only reason?" he asked, the Doctor shrugged

"Been on my own for a while, developed a nasty habit of talking to myself, it's giving me an earache." Kurt deflated

"You're lonely. That's it. You're taking me with you because you're lonely."

"Just that. Promise." The Doctor said, smiling

"Okay." Kurt gave in.

"So you're okay, then? This place can make people feel a bit…you know." Kurt shook his head

"I'm fine it's just…everything you said was true…there's so much in here." He smiled "I was really starting to think you were just a madman with a box." The Doctor smiled widely at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling

"Kurt Hummel, if you're going to travel with me, there's something you need to understand. I am definitely a madman with a box." The Doctor smiled at Kurt until he smiled back and giggled. The Doctor proceeded to pull levers and press buttons on the console until the room began to shake.

"ha ha, yes! Goodbye Leadworth, hello…everything!"

oOo

"Kurt…I've been meaning to ask you something." The Doctor said, and Kurt instantly sobered at his serious tone. He looked up from where he was sitting on the steps.

"y-yes?" he asked, because this was the first time that it had occurred to him that the Doctor's world may be very similar to his own. The Doctor may be very similar to the very people he hated.

"The Multiform said something and…I know it was trying to get to you, so what it said was obviously true, but I'm not really understanding."

"What aren't you understanding?" Kurt asked,

"Why were you tortured?" he asked "What happened to you?" Kurt swallowed loudly

"I'm gay." He said "well…I never really said it out loud, but everyone just kind of assumed." He shrugged, the Doctor looked appalled

"Well, I guess I'm really not that far along in history then." He shook his head

"You don't care?" Kurt asked, the Doctor looked up

"Of course I don't care! I cannot believe you were worried about this." He bumped Kurt's shoulder with his own "I'm not judgy."

Kurt smiled and looked to the floor

"Thanks."

The Doctor shrugged "In my experience, you fall for who you fall for and that's that. I guess you fall for the person, not the gender or…species." He finished with a thoughtful frown, Kurt laughed and raised a brow

"Species?"

"Don't ask, long time ago, frisky alien, don't want to talk about it." Kurt laughed openly, his heart and mind feeling lighter than they had in years. He knew he wouldn't regret this. 

* * *

><p><strong>So, shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. Don't worry, there's definitely a plot change, and this is and will remain a Klaine fic. <strong>

**Reviews are always appriciated **


End file.
